


Strawberry Milk

by Catsayspeh



Series: Kinktober2018 [2]
Category: EXO, Kpop - Fandom, xiuhan - Fandom
Genre: Comeplay, Hand Jobs, Kinktober2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsayspeh/pseuds/Catsayspeh
Summary: When your watched all the time, you can't be too picky when you pick up lube from the corner store.





	Strawberry Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of Kinktober Prompts. I used a list from [ Comeplay ](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)  
> Due to the nature of the daily posting, please forgive mistakes.  
> 

The scent was light, kind of like pink bubblegum that Luhan had tried to chew three pieces at once as a child. The bottle in his hands was a clear, with a bright colored label on it that boasted in blocky script for “sensual pleasure” Truth was it was the only bottle of lube the corner store by the dorms carried. He had scooped it up on a late night run, sandwiching it between two bags of shrimp chips and two bottles of cold coffee. He knew how to treat his boyfriend right. 

Xiumin however wrinkled his nose a bit at the scent, clearly not as amused with it as his boyfriend was. 

“What? It smells good?” Luhan grinned brightly as the elder (if only by a month) squirmed on the bed. The mood which had been hot and heavy until the cap on the lube popped was in danger of crumbling, but Luhan wasn’t about to allow that and he muttered. 

“Look, we got what twenty minutes before they get back, I don’t really have the time to run to the store and ask to look over their finest vintage of personal lubricant! Do you want to do this or not?” 

In truth Xiumin didn’t have a lot of choice in the matter, as Luhan had him by the balls, literally in this case. To sweeten his request Luhan rubbed the newly slicked fingers over the other mans opening, where a few minutes before a less that lubricated finger had been questing, which made Minseok suck his teeth and slap Luhan on the shoulder. 

“See baby, so much better.” 

He smiled as Minseok’s cheeks flushed, when a moan worked out between his lips before he could stop it. They didn’t have long now, but Luhan knew from experience it was more than enough to do what he wanted. The first drops of pre come were already appearing, rolling down to leave a sticky trail on Xiumin's smooth skin. 

It didn’t take long with his talented slender fingers to work the man under him open, and he changed his position lifting Minseok's hips so his cock could slide in to him, rewarded by that low cry that always rolled in to a near purr as Luhan angled just right to catch the Xiumin's inner wall. 

Gods, his boyfriend was so hot! In this case more than just physical attractiveness, not that he wasn’t a fool for those feline eyes and too expressive full cupids bow. At the moment it was the warmth of body clutching against his cock as he slipped back in to the other. 

The angle left him on his own knees, the dancers legs propped up and around his own hips. It made sure that each push in hit just perfectly, if not Minseok could try and hold out. Which was hot as hell when they shared a hotel room, not so much when they were hiding behind Chen's coats in the closet fucking like bunnies. 

He made a quick mental note to pay for the mans dry-cleaning, it would be easier than to explain the curious “milk” stains. That excuse had worked fine for the towel, and shirt but… he had a feeling their friend was becoming less charitable in his acceptance of their tall tales.  
Xiumin however was enthusiastic in his participation, those who had any criticism of his dancing, had never seen the way his hips could twist and rock. He was pulling the low pants from Luhan just as much as his boyfriend was pulling the higher cries from him. He jerked up when he felt Luhan wrap his hand about his sex, slick with the lube it was warming, and the smell of strawberries was increasing. 

"Uuughhhh It smells weird" 

Luhan laughed and he started to stroke a bit more firmly against his cock, his hips keeping up the brisk rate as he filled him. The scent had started to grow stronger as it warmed up, the friction of it and soon it was mixing with the drops that wept from the tip of the elders sex. 

"I like it... it smells like... Strawberry milk.... " 

His fingers then twisted to roll up over the top of Xiumin's cock. Graceful fingers playing over the slit to gather up more of the pre come and he rubbed it against his fingers mixing it with the lube. 

"Kind of looks like it too, See..." 

Luhan then gave the boy a long slow pull against his sex, shifting his hips so that he knew it would make the other moan louder, rewarded by a few more drops he then held his fingers out to show the other. Xiumin shooting him a non amused look as Luhan played with the sweet mix of sex and lube. His fingers slowly parting causing it to web between them and then he almost hungrily stuffed them in to his own mouth. 

Xiumin could only groan at the look of those two fingers pushed between that pink plush mouth and Luhan made a production of hollowing his cheeks and sucking loudly on them. 

"Mmmm so sweet!" 

The view of it was just too much for the elder and he threw his arm over his eyes his cheeks flushing as Luhan chuckled a bit, but instead he just reached down to grip the other mans thighs and hold him as he started to thrust in earnest. While he could have spent all day teasing his lover, they were on a time limit. 

"Ten minutes baby.... " 

Luhan's warning was rewarded by a fluffy stuffed animal hitting him square in the face.

"Shut up!" 

Han took the others sex in to his hand again this time stroking it firmly, the way he knew from many a misadventure could make the other spill quick and messily. The right pushes to milk more of the spill from with in him. 

"Come on.... give me a sweet treat." Luhan cooed at the other and chuckled when Xiumin gave him a look of murder from under the crook of arm, but soon enough he was rewarded by that higher pants that warned just a second before the man spilled messily in to his hand. The look of it, the silvery spill mixing with the playful pink of the lube which mixed in to an almost candy sweet mixture, and he gasped spilling deep in to the other. Xiumin arching again as he pushed a little harder and glanced off his prostate a final time before they came to rest. 

"See...Sweet" 

Luhan teased as he looked at the mix on his hand and then rubbed it over his own lip and down on his chin, taking care to lick at it, as loudly and lewdly as he could manage while Xiumin tried to gather himself. 

Luhan was just as pleased with himself when the others came back with bags of groceries from the store, the elder hopping up from the sofa where they had moved too, now dressed. 

"Oh hey look Minnie! They got you strawberry milk!" Luhan called out with a wink.


End file.
